


The Brooks Way

by BrooksStories96



Category: X Factor (UK) RPF, X Factor RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Brothers, F/M, Incest, M/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooksStories96/pseuds/BrooksStories96
Summary: Wrote this on Nifty a while back, thought i would share it here for you guys, it is about the Brooks twins who were on x factor uk a few years ago! They need more attention!





	The Brooks Way

Kyle Brooks was home alone, or so he thought! His girlfriend was not  
putting out lately so he had gone about 2 months without sexual contact, he  
could just jerk it off but he knew with his amazing looks and how sweet he  
is as a person he could get anything he wanted.

He had thought about meeting a few girls for sex but he then realised how  
much he cared for his girlfriend Imani and he just had to be patient and  
waot until she was ready. But ot was all getting too much now so here he  
was in his bedroom in all his stunning glory, slowly stroking off his  
beautiful, 8 inches of meat.

"Mmmmph ah fuck... finallyy... mmm this feels so good" Kyle was picking up  
the pace a bit, unaware that someone could hear his entire actions... that  
person being his guardian...his Grandma.

She was downstairs getting dinner ready and she could hear the sounds of  
one of her twin grandsons moaning...it was Kyle.

Nan came upstairs to investigate and was shocked at what she saw before  
her. Kyle Brooks one half of the Brooks Twins and also her grandson was  
completely naked, with his head thrown back, in sooo much pleasure, really  
working the gift that god gave him, it doesnt take long before he notices  
Nan, at first there is a look of shock but he realises he could use this to  
his advantage. Maybe he cant hook up with other girls but this is family  
and his Nan wouldnt tell on him because she would get into a lot of trouble  
as Kyle is only 17, the legal age for sex in the UK is 16 but Kyle knew he  
could trick her into thinking he is a minor.

"Nan... I need your help come on in! Please" Kyle moaned as his cock was at  
full mass now! His nan moves to his bed with a shocked face due to what she  
has just witnessed her grandson say.  
"What do you mean you need my help Kyle?" She said worryingly

"I want you to wank me off nan. Make me cum!" He replied

"Well erm... ok. One time won't hurt will it"

She pulls his pants back down and slowly begins rubbing the head of his  
teenage cock before slowly working up and down his shaft.

"Aww yes nan, ooohhh go deeper and faster. Yes, yes spit on it. I want you"

Every so often spitting on it as lubricant. Getting quicker with every  
thrust.

"It's not working nan, your gonna have to suck it."

"WHAT!!! What if someone walks in?" Nan said

"They won't. I locked the door nan." He said

Without any thought his nan was down on his cock. Slowly taking more and  
more of his bulging cock inside her wrinkly mouth.

"Oh my word nan. Yeeeessss deeper. Take it all nan."

Suddenly a knock on the door.  
"Kyle are you in there?" Asked Josh  
"Ye, but don't come in. I'm just about to finish something" he replied  
"I need my phone! so I'm coming in or I'll beat you up again!" Josh shouted

The door handle pulls down and josh walks in immediately seeing his nans  
mouth around kyles cock.  
His face goes bright red!!!!  
"What are you doing nan?" Asked josh.  
"I'm giving my grandson an extra hand." She replied.  
"Without inviting me to join in" josh said

Within the space of a moment nan was back sucking Kyle and josh had pulled  
their nans knickers down, quickly shoving his face into her pussy.

"Oh yes josh, yes go deeper, shove that tongue in further. Ooooohhh yes. Oh  
my word that's so good"

Their nan swaps roles and starts to suck josh, while planting her old pussy  
onto kyles wet hard cock.

"Mmmhhhmmmm" their nan said due to having her mouth full with cock.

Suddenly she began to move up and down kyles shaft. Making harder thrusts  
everytime.

"Both of you are going to do what I say from now. Ok?" Nan demanded

They both nodded in agreement.

"Now Kyle put your hand on joshs cock and wank him off."

Kyle began to wank his brother off. Quicker and quicker until josh began  
screaming that he's about to cum.

"I'm about to cum Kyle" josh mentioned

"Cum in his hand now josh!" Said their nan with excitement.

Kyle wanked off his brother rapidly until joshs huge load shot into kyles  
hand.

"Oooooohhhhhh yes bro. Yes that feels so good.

"Now Kyle feed your brother his own cum. Open wide josh." Nan said.

"Aaaarrggghhhh." Josh opened widely.

Kyle then began to feed his brother the white liquid. Fingering his brother  
mouth. Getting him to suck the fingers clean.

"Hhhmmmmhh yes Kyle it tastes so good. I want more." Josh Moaned

Quickly josh pulls kyles cock into his huge mouth and starts to suck  
viscously, showing just how much he wanted his load.

"Yes josh keep sucking, suck my cock dry bro" Kyle screamed.

After another 2 minutes Kyle was on the verge of blowing his load.

"Feed me Kyle, yes feed me." Josh shouted

All of a sudden Kyle shot his load all over his brother face. For the next  
couple of minutes, josh laid there eating all his brothers cum. Moaning  
with excitement of how good it tasted while his brother and Nan got dressed.

"There'll be more of this from now on. Make sure your ready!" Nan said with  
a smile.


End file.
